gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Weapons in GTA IV
In the game both assault rifles AK and HK416 use the same cartridge. HK must definitely be 5.56x45 but still AK looks like AK-47 with is indeed 7.62x39. There are only some rare versions of the 47 model in 5.56. AK-101 however uses 5.56x45 but does not have wooden handle and grip. AK-74 looks like the 47 model but uses 5.45x39. Should the caliber descriptions be changed? :That's certainly a valid point if both weapons use the same ammunition in-game, but are rated for different calibers. I would suggest simply making a note in both descriptions that they use the same ammunition, despite the barrels being of a different radius. I think it's best to leave the caliber descriptions as they are (assuming they are correct), as there are many people (you included) that seem to know their weapons very well, and would certainly notice such a discrpenacy. Thoughts? Eganio''Talk'' 23:02, 9 July 2008 (UTC) ::You mentioned Eganio that the first person to post here (couldn't find user name) knows their weapons. I was reading it asking myself How does he possibilly know this. I use names like machine gun, pistol, sniper rifle, and thing that has 2 handles but you hold it in one hand. Seriousley, to me you need to own weapons to know that much. LOL. I guess I can't help on this talk page. Biggest gta fan ever 08:12, 26 July 2008 (UTC) The fact that that both weapons share calibers is probably a mistake on Rockstar's part, and maybe as a gameplay aid, so the player doesnt have to buy 570 rounds of ammo over again. The 416 is 5.56mm and the AKM-47 (the AK-47 ingame is an AKM, because I spotted the characteristic indentation above the mag well, a sign that its an AKM) is 7.62x39. I doubt they share calibers, being two weapons from different countries. As for the HK416s abundance, like another member said, its probably an M4 with HK416 receiver and sight module attached. Would explain its appearance and fact that its found everywhere in the city -- MasterChief117 00:52, 20 August 2008 (UTC) It's a gameplay aid as stated above. It would really suck if you had to buy all that ammo and seeing as most AI gang members carry the AK, you would easily run out of ammo. I think that rocksar assumed that the vast majority of people wouldn't notice or wouldn't care. --Warhammerork 20:40, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Weapons, Carbine & RPG I've noticed that everyone refers to the carbine in GTA:IV as an "HK416". We know that the in-game AK and 416 share the same ammo, whereas the real-world weapons do not. I personally have had the opportunity to hold and use and become quite familiar with a 416.. oooh it's sexy, Heckler & Koch make purdy guns.. and one distinguishing characteristc is the lower reciever. On the lower, the "SAFE" "SEMI" and "AUTO" selections are small pictures, white for safe and red for semi/auto. This is typical for all HK weapons. I haven't yet seen a screenshot of the weapon that is close enough to make that out. HK DOES produce a conversion that consists of only the upper reciever, which would eliminate the possibility of clarification that way. And if that's the case, then why not just call it an M4? Maybe the arms dealers in-game got ahold of those conversions hehe. Aside from that, the 416s are REALLY hard to come by unless you are in the Military/LE circle because HK isn't producing them in massive quantities, and are also pretty tight about who they sell them to. I doubt that the dudes in the arms shacks in Liberty could get ahold of them so easy. About the caliber discrepancy, HK also makes the 417, which is essentialy the same as the 416 only using a 7.62mm round. The differences between the two models is obvious however, the 417 has a larger magazine/magazine well in order to accomodate the larger round (duh). From everything I have seen while playing, the weapon pictured in-game is 5.56mm. Obviously, this rules out the 417. Rockstar probably just made the calibers the same for simplicities' sake. About the RPG, I noticed gripes about the ammo capacity of the weapon. The rockets used with the actual weapon are over a foot long when including the portion inserted into the weapon. Seeing Niko carry 8 of them without a vest or ruck is odd enough. Sorry, seeing him carry 20-30, even more would just be retarded. The fact that he can carry thousands of rounds for a pistol, carbine, and subgun all in the tidyness of a leather jacket is awesome; enough to make Houdini cry, I don't really care about that though. If I wanted something that was so realistic, I'd go play COD4. I got GTA:IV because it's GTA. I also gotta say it kindof blows that the supressed pistol isn't included in this rendition of GTA. It was my fav weapon in GTA:SA, and it would be awesome in assasination missions for Niko to roll up in a SuperGT, get out wearing the Hitman suit (you know the black one w/red tie from Perseus). *THAPP!* *THAPP!* get back in the car, call up Fixer and drive off. Solopach 07:52, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :I don't want to bitch or whine but to point out that 417's 7.62 cal is 7.62x51 but AK's is x39. They won't fit in each other. Ristipiste 11:54, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :Solopach, that's gotta be one of the smartest posts on here about the RPG, it's a treck enough for a soldier to carry 2 of the projectiles (CoD4 haha) but for Niko to carry 8... in his jacket... is pretty farfetched. I know the rules of 'hammerspace' and things of the like, it's just a funny little thing. I think they should introduce the system from True Crime NYC, where you stash the stuff in the trunk and carry what you can when you need it etc. although that would get annoying when you run out of ammo, having to run back and find the SAME car over and over again, not to mention the memory it would take up (having to remember what guns are in EVERY car) Ess-Tee 05:50, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Uhh..? I still find it 'out of place' or i would go so far as to say irrelevant, that all this real life information is given about the guns, where it isn't required in-game at all or anything, this is a GTA Wikia, not a FIREARMSWikia lol. Just thought i'd point that out. Ess-Tee 05:45, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, this was pointed out before. I forgot where but I agree. There should be more emphasis on the game than on real life. If you have ideas of improving it, go ahead.--'Spaceeinstein' 07:08, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::The only suggestion i have is to just plain delete everything that is irrelevant (such as who invented it and all that real life crap) and put links at the end of each paragraph, linking to the gun/guns (in the case of the 416) on the real Wikipedia. Ess-Tee 08:12, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Knife Take-down In the most recent edit, it's said that a knife can take down a 'well armored adversary' in '3-6 slashes'. I just wanted to know where the basis for this came from? And what is considered a 'well armored adversary' when they were experimenting this? Ess-Tee 05:14, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Glock 17 or 22 Everyone keeps saying that the pistol in the game is a Glock 17 because of it's ammunition capacity. But if look at the gun in the gunstore, it clearly says "22" on the slide, meaning it is a Glock 22. Also, it seems that the CZ-75 in "The Lost and the Damned", a 9mm pistol, is a bit less powerful than the Glock, so it would seem more likely that the in-game pistol is, despite real life ammo capacity, a Glock 22. Just thought I'd point that out.Mdietz007 02:19, 28 May 2009 (UTC) But in TLAD johnny says that it is a 9mm pistol--Stupidname744 08:14, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :Are you sure he wasn't talking about the CZ-75? Besides, there's a picture on the Weapons page that shows it as a Glock 22 (althought it entirely possible Rockstar still made it a 9mm. There very bad at weapons)-Mdietz007 01:48, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::I agree that it's a Glock 22 with somewhat incorrect stats. One note, I removed this sentence which someone added to the article recently: :::Extended 17 round magazines are available for the G22 from Glock. ::Reason being that, even if you're right (you probably are) that such extended mags are available, it's pretty silly to expect that every single one of the hundreds of Glocks found in Liberty City has a non-standard magazine, so it doesn't really work as a handwave. --[[User:MattyDienhoff|'MattyDienhoff']] «talk» 06:37, July 26, 2010 (UTC) AK47 and M4A1 damage? In the statistics, it says that both the AK47 and the M4A1 deal 30 damage, but in the descriptions it says that the M4A1 is more accurate but less powerful, and the AK47 is more powerful but less accurate. Is one of these wrong? ShakeZula7 07:17, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :In my opinion it IS wrong. However the M4 fires slower then then tha AK which might have sparked this statement to be written. --''Chimpso'' Manager of Strasky and Hutch Game Wiki 09:40, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::Looking at the WeaponInfo.xml, it seems that in single player there is very little difference between the M4 and the AK. They have the same damage, very similar accuracy, and the same rate of fire. The only significant difference is range. The M4 has a target range of 65 to the AK's 55. --[[User:MattyDienhoff|'MattyDienhoff']] «talk» 06:37, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Stun Hits I have only been able to find one time were Niko actually uses the stun punch, is there any other times when the option is available? (Stebner603 04:05, November 11, 2009 (UTC)) :Stun punches are scripted. You can't use it during normal gameplay.--'Spaceeinstein' 04:46, November 11, 2009 (UTC) I know, I was just wondering if anyone knew the exact times one can use the stun punch. (Stebner603 20:53, November 11, 2009 (UTC)) Micro SMG I don't know what fucking idiot said that the Micro SMG in GTA IV is a MAC 11, and wrote the article as if that's what it was based on, but it is VERY CLEARLY a Micro Uzi. Here's some proof. Scroll to "Submachine Guns: Micro Uzi." http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto_IV Hanson2240 07:47, August 9, 2011 (UTC) mp5k or mp5/10? The model in game is the mp5k with a modified short flashlight hand guard. The Mp5/10 is not available in a shortened version or is very common for that matter, so where did the idea of it being an mp5/10 come from? Thedeerhunter 09:31, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Statistics Are these statistics true? They seem to be like the Grand Theft Auto V ones. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 02:30, April 17, 2017 (UTC)